


To See Is To Fear

by ForeverAndNever



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Character Death, Depression, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Past Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndNever/pseuds/ForeverAndNever
Summary: Peter thought he could save everyone in the city, especially those close to him.He knew when Aunt May died that he could save many people, but not everyone. Nobody can.After Aunt May's death, Peter didn't feel the same. Not in the normal way after someone you loved just died. His eyes felt dry, he couldn't sleep because of horrifying nightmares, he constantly had a headache that was like a quiet hum in a silent room.Peter felt off. As Spider-Man, nothing changed. As Peter Parker? Everything changed. Especially after meeting Deadpool.





	1. What's Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please be kind to me! Let me know if you spot anything wrong with the story or grammar, please! I hope you all enjoy, thank you so much!

Peter had just finished fighting off a small group of people trying to mug some random lady, now resting on a rooftop to try and restore his energy. 

Peter had just fallen asleep when he heard the rooftop door slam open. He quickly jumped to his feet, looking towards the door. 

"Oh shit, it's Spider-Man." The stranger in red and black leather whispered to himself. 

"Who the hell are you?" Peter glared. 

"Deadpool. You probably heard of me, most likely from the avengers. Nice to meet you in person, not just from afar. Wait I just told him I stalk him sometimes... oh well." The stranger whispered the last part. 

"Yes, I have. What are you doing up here?" Peter relaxed a little, not letting his guard down. 

"I saw you come up here so I decided to bring you Mexican food!" Deadpool walked over with two bags of Taco Bell. 

"Thank you." Peter mumbled, grabbing a taco and quickly eating it. He hadn't had anything to eat since 9AM, it's currently 10PM. Deadpool began babbling about something, Peter honestly couldn't hear him over his headache. He just got used to it but now the humming got louder. 

Peter finished his taco and tried to listen to Deadpool through his headache. It barely worked. 

Peter could finally hear Deadpool when suddenly a building a few streets over blew up. Peter, without a moment of hesitation, jumped off the building. He swung over to the flaming mess, seeing a few people inside. 

He crashed through a window and rushed through the whole building. He'd done so many of these before so he was quick. Just when he thought he had gotten everyone out, he saw a figure through a window on the top floor. He quickly rushed in, but couldn't find anyone. 

"Hello? Anyone here?" Peter called. He heard someone come through the window behind him, quickly turning to face them. It was just Deadpool. 

"Whatcha doin' in here? Everyone's out." Asked Deadpool. 

"I saw someone." Peter replied quickly, turning to continue his search. 

Then something hit him. Literally. Peter couldn't even blink before something whacked him to the side of the room. He let out a yelp of pain, feeling a few bones crack. One of them being his spine. 

"Spidey! Ah, shit." Deadpool said before everything went dark. 

\-------------------------- 

Peter groaned as he woke up, finding himself in someone's arms. He looked up to see Deadpool, running with him in his arms. 

"Oh, you're awake!" Deadpool smiled through his mask. 

"What happened?" Peter croaked. 

"You were thrown into a wall and passed out. I snatched you up and ran like my ass was on fire." Deadpool replied. 

"Thanks for saving me." Peter mumbled before letting out a hiss of pain. He felt a sudden stab in his head and throughout his spine. 

"You alright Spidey?" Deadpool stopped. 

"Yeah, just a little pain in my he-" Peter suddenly passed out again. 

Peter opened his eyes, finding himself at a cemetery. He looked around, nobody else was there. Peter hesitantly looked at the headstone in front of him. 

It was Aunt May's. 

Anxiety rushed over him, making it hard to breathe. He felt like something bad was about to happen. Really bad. 

He woke up with a painful gasp. 

"Holy shit! You scared the shit out of me!" Deadpool jumped. Peter was on the ground, Deadpool was sitting beside him. 

"What the hell..." Peter still felt anxious, "Wasn't I just at a cemetery?" 

"Um... No?" Deadpool seemed confused. 

"Probably just another nightmare..." Peter accidentally said aloud, meaning to think it. "

You alright Spidey? If you want you can crash with me." Deadpool offered. He really just wanted Spidey to be in his apartment. 

"How far is your place from here?" Peter said, finding a street sign and recognizing the street they were on. 

"Less than a mile, surprisingly." Deadpool laughed. 

"Then sure, mine is too far." Peter replied, "But I'm sleeping on the couch in full costume." 

"YAY!" Deadpool squealed. 

\--------------------------- 

Deadpool carried Peter to his place, opening the door to his messy apartment. 

"Smells like gunpowder." Peter said bluntly. Deadpool chuckled, setting Peter down on the couch. Peter laid back and felt a sharp pain in his head and spine again, slightly different this time. He didn't pass out. 

"Hungry?" Deadpool asked. 

"No thanks." Peter replied, letting out a sigh as he got comfortable. 

"How are you feeling?" Deadpool asked, crouching in front of the couch. 

"Like shit. I think I broke something in my spine, which will probably heal in a few days. My headache is worse than usual, which is annoying." Peter mumbled. 

"You hit the wall pretty hard, I'm surprised it's not worse." Deadpool said seriously. 

"Me too." Peter said, drifting off to sleep. 

\--------------------------------- 

Peter opened his eyes to find himself fighting the green goblin, Deadpool beside him. 

"You know how cool it would be if I had a hoverboard?" Deadpool rambled. 

"It might be cool, but you don't really need one." Peter chuckled, "You stop bad guys perfectly fine on the ground." 

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have to take the subway!" Deadpool grinned beneath his mask. 

"That's true." Peter said, webbing green goblin up as he threw a few more blades. 

Peter sighed, looking back at Deadpool. His eyes went wide as he rushed over to Deadpool. 

"Deadpool?!" Peter called, Deadpool failed to miss a blade. It went right through his heart. 

"I don't think... this one... is going to heal..." Deadpool choked. "What do you mean? You've healed from something like this before!" Peter cried. 

"This feels... different." Deadpool's body went limp. 

"Deadpool?" 

... 

"DEADPOOL, WAKE UP!" 

... 

"This isn't funny, Wade." 

... 

"Wade, come on. Please..." Peter hugged Deadpool. 

"WADE!!!" Peter screamed as he woke, scaring the shit out of himself and Deadpool, who had fallen asleep on the floor beside him. 

"What the shit?" Deadpool asked. 

Peter paled, "You... what the actual fuck?" He held his head in his hands. Deadpool was silent. "It felt so real... I could smell the blood, the metal..." Peter trailed off.

"What just happened?" Deadpool asked, his masked face showing concern.

"I have really bad nightmares, sorry." Peter said, feeling tired and slightly embarrassed.

"How did you know my name, though? I haven't told you yet." Deadpool asked.

Peter froze, 'How did I know? Was that even a dream?' He thought.

"Spidey?" Deadpool called, Peter had gotten lost in thought.

"Might've heard it from the Avengers. My brain is weird." Peter lied. He knew they never said his name. Not yet, at least.

"Mine too. It's only 3AM, do you think you can still sleep?" Deadpool asked.

"Yeah, I'll try." Peter sighed, laying back and closing his eyes.


	2. The Feeling Of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another nightmare, but worse than the last.
> 
> How will Peter react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this story seems rushed, sloppy, etc. I'm new to this and even though I want to make a good story that people will love, it doesn't always come out as great as what I have in mind... so, sorry everyone. I hope you will all still enjoy it! If not, I really am sorry '^u^
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter opened his eyes, his headache worse than ever, he sat up and looked around the room slowly.

Deadpool came in from his bedroom, quickly noticing Peter was awake. "Good morning Spidey!" He brought Peter some pancakes.

"Thank you..." Peter mumbled. Something felt really off... again. Peter felt like something horribly dangerous was right outside the window to his left. He stared at the window, not noticing anything unusual.

"You okay?" Deadpool asked, following his gaze.

"Oh, sorry- I was just lost in thought." Peter shook his head and began eating.

Deadpool nodded, too busy eating to talk.

Peter suddenly felt a strong stab in his heart, quickly looking at the window just in time to see something flying towards them.

It was a bomb.

It crashed through the window and immediately exploded on impact.

Peter felt his whole body burn, screaming as it did.

Then everything went black. Again.

\---------------------------

Peter woke up, quickly sitting straight and looking around frantically.

Deadpool came out of the bedroom. Again.

"Good morning Spidey!" He brought Peter pancakes. Again.

'Oh shit... that wasn't a dream. Neither of them were.' Peter realized, his skin turning pale and his eyes growing wide.

Peter was about to die.

He jumped up to his feet and grabbed Deadpool by the wrists, dragging him along as he ran out of the building and across the street.

"What's up Spidey? As much as I'd like a morning stroll with you, this isn't what I had in mind." Deadpool joked.

"Sorry. Just... wait." Peter stared at the apartment.

The bomb flew through the window, just as Peter dreamed.

"Oh shit." Deadpool said. He shrugged, having more apartments.

Peter felt like he couldn't breathe, he fell to his knees as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Deadpool asked, noticing Peter was on the ground.

Peter took a moment to calm down, standing up. He looked at Deadpool.

"I think something's wrong with me. Last night I had a dream you died, which is why I woke up yelling your name. This morning, I dreamt about that." Peter pointed at the apartment.

"So like a new power where you see how people, including you, die in the future while you sleep?" Deadpool- Wade suggested.

"That... is probably exactly what it is." Peter furrowed his brows. Why now? Could it be that after May died, this power awakened? Maybe to help him avoid the loss of a loved one again?

"But, wait, how did you see me die? I can't die, Spidey." Wade asked.

"I know, but in the dream you said you felt like something was wrong. Green Goblin killed you. Blade to the head." Peter sighed.

"Of all the villains, that guy kills me? Kinda boring if you ask me." Wade said.

"Now how am I going to sleep? I already can't sleep due to nightmares, now I'm going to have nightmares that actually come true? Fuck me." Peter groaned.

"Oh I will. Also, when did this... death-seeing thing start?" Wade asked.

"Last night. Then again, I've had a constant headache for a while. That could have something to do with it." Peter suggested.

"Probably a side effect of the power. That happens." Wade chuckled, "Mine is that even if I want to die, I can't! But the boxes make me feel like I'm dying. They're mean sometimes. Then again, they're saying what I'm thinking." He shrugged.

"The question is... why do I have this power? There has to be a reason for a power like this to randomly awaken." Peter crossed his arms.

"Maybe to help you protect someone close to you? A loved one, maybe? Oh it could be a girlfriend! She might freak out if you tell her she's going to die, though. How do you tell someone they're going to die? Normal people don't take it that well. They kinda just... pass out. Or shoot you. Or stab you. Or run. Then again the only time I tell people they're about to die is when I'm going to kill them." Wade rambled.

"Wade, I don't have a girlfriend. That's definitely off the list of ideas. Also, you don't tell people you know they're about to die. If someone I love is about to die, I'm going to save them. I'm not losing anyone else. You in or not?" Peter asked Wade.

"Oh, I'm definitely in. I love adventures, especially with my favorite Spidey!" Wade grinned beneath the mask.

"Let's find somewhere safe to hide out, then. Can't talk about this where people can hear us." Peter said.

"I've got that covered." Wade said confidently.

"Lead the way, then." Peter smiled.

This is a bad idea, but a fun one.


End file.
